Lost Chances
by Ana Serhaine
Summary: This is a story that I had just sitting on my computer. Its mostly set in Seattle but with a lot of nifty flashbacks thrown in and a few others that we all know and love. Dean/Oc pairing and takes place during the 2nd season of GA and during 1 & 2 of SN.


my name is Kate Harrington. i am a sixth year resident at the Seattle grace hospital. i work with my cousin Meredith grey. we're totally the opposite of each other. she has honey blond hair and forest green eyes. i have hair that I've been told resembles a melted chocolate bar and i have grey-blue eyes.

she's on the shorter side while i am about five ten. the few things that we have in common is our love of family. we have two adopted cousins. Temperance Brennan works at the Jeffersonian institute as a forensic anthropologist. our other cousin, Sara sidle, works at the Las Vegas crime lab. our uncle David adopted them when we were teenagers. Tempe told us that she lived with us the longest. but a month before she was to be adopted, her paternal grandfather found her and asked if he could take his only granddaughter to live with him. David said of course, and then it was just me and Sara. Meredith stayed with us when aunt Ellis worked in d.c. Sara was pretty quiet when she first lived with us. years later, when we all became best friends, she told us that she was scared of our family. she had met aunt Ellis one time when we were outside taking advantage of the sunshine, and when she held out her hand to her, Ellis just blew past her and demanded to know where Meredith was. another time, she met our other uncle. Gregory house wasn't as well known back then, so he wasn't that much of a jerk. but when he met Sara, and Sara asked why he walked with a cane, he told her that he really didn't need it, he just enjoyed hitting people with it. she told us that and Meredith called him that night and demanded to know why he told that stupid story. we still laugh about it.

i mentioned earlier that i too lived with David. my mother was a well known doctor(that seems to be a common thing with my family) during the late seventies and the early eighties. she was well into her career when i was born. when she would work, my psycho father would watch me. my father had been in Vietnam and when he came back, he was diagnosed with PTSD or post traumatic stress disorder. but at that time, nobody diagnosed with that was considered a threat. i was almost fourteen when my mom got sick. they told me that it was cancer, and back then you really couldn't do anything for it except make the patient as comfortable as possible until they passed. her cancer was a rare form and it spread fairly quickly. thankfully she wasn't in that much pain and she was able to pass away in her sleep. at the funeral, my father lost it. she was the one that kept him sane and without her, he seemed to have lost his way. he began to treat me like a soldier. he trained me how to survive in the wilderness by giving me a knapsack and leaving me in the middle on nowhere. he taught me how to dodge all sorts of things by throwing them at me. my teenage years weren't the happiest. one day i walked into the kitchen of the tiny apartment that we had rented(a few hours after the funeral,my dad packed up all of our possessions and moved us all over hell and half of Georgia.) and i found him face down on the table. i ran over to him and that was when i noticed he had slit his wrists. i called the 911 and waited outside for them to show up. when they got there they demanded to know what happened. i told them that i didn't know. i told them that i found him face down on the table and i thought he was drunk. they interrupted me and asked me if i noticed if he had been depressed lately. i told them that he had been depressed for four years, ever since my mother had died. they scribbled that down and asked me if i had any family that could take me in. i told them that i had an uncle in Washington d.c. that offered to take me in when my mother died. so i stayed there until i graduated school at seventeen and my aunt Ellis asked if i could stay with he and her daughter while i was attending college. i got into Harvard and a few years later i ran into Sara who was a freshman at the time. sophomore year was an interesting one.i found out i was the granddaughter of a man who owned several hotels in three different countries. that was also the year where i learned that i could do strange things with my mind. most of the time all i could do was sense emotions. but as i practiced, i also realized that if i concentrated hard enough, i could see ghosts. some of them were friendly. most of them, however, weren't. so i taught myself how to exorcise them. ghosts generally don't like that, so everything that my father had taught me about shooting and knife throwing and other things of that nature sure came in handy.

_A/N:__ Hi everyone. First of all, I want to thank you for reading. I wrote this about two years ago and decided what the heck and posted it. I must ask you all to have patience with my writing style. If you like the story and want to tell me send a review. If you read it and don't like it, don't do any thing. Thank you all for taking the time to read this and I hope that you enjoy it. _

_ ana  
_


End file.
